Ho-Oh vs Bowser
Ho-Oh vs Bowser is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-first OMM. Description Pokemon vs Mario! Nintendo pyrokinetics go to war. Can the mythical bird slay the King of Koopas? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Bowser's Castle (Super Mario) Bowser's minions had just completed the roof repairs after the last 468,000 times that these battles had started with someone crashing through it. "Y'know. It's a lovely day out there. Even the big birds are out!" Bowser said, looking out the window. He paused. "And they're getting awful ''close." he added. Ho-Oh then let out a blast of flames, which, you guessed it, would have levelled the roof. "NO!" Bowser roared, valiantly leaping in the way of the flames to prevent the roof's re-destruction. Ho-Oh picked Bowser up by the shell and carried him a few feet away, shaking the King of Koopas violently. '''Things are heating up! Fight!' So Bowser responded by shaking himself loose with a Whirling Fortress attack. Ho-Oh released his hold and turned around, attacking with Brave Bird. Bowser dropped a Bowser Bomb, landing on Ho-Oh's back. The bird pulled itself up, and summoned Ancient Power, pelting Bowser with rocks. Bowser held firm, and grabbed some metallic claws, rushing the Pokemon down and clawing at its large frame. Ho-Oh swiped its wing across at Bowser, knocking him on his ass, but Bowser responded with fiery breath. This was met with a Mystical Fire,and the attacks cancelled each other out. Bowser went for a drop kick, but Ho-Oh circled around and hit Brave Bird right on the button. Bowser flew back, crashing into the wall with great force, but he got back up. He threw hammers at the Pokemon, grounding it and allowing him to nail several punches and a drop kick. Ho-Oh scrambled away, but Bowser was in pursuit. He spat a meteor at Ho-Oh, forcing the Pokemon to make evasive movements. Mystical Fire then blasted Bowser in the chest, and then a series of Ancient Powers kept the Koopa King suppressed. Bowser snarled, and ran forwards, delivering a Bowser Bomb. Ho-Oh flew back, and then gusted Bowser into the roof of the castle. Bowser froze. The minions froze. Seemingly, time itself froze. And then the roof collapsed... and Bowser tumbled through it. That did it. Giga Bowser was the one to emerge from the wreckage, which made Ho-Oh leap in the air. Too late to act now. Giga Bowser grabbed him by the throat, and unleashed a torrent of flames, before a violent twist saw Ho-Oh's head separate from the rest of its body. KO! Bowser launched the head as far as he could, before turning around to his lair. "WHY?! HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" he wailed. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bowser! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Pokemon vs Super Mario. Bros' themed One Minute Melee's Category:2019 Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees